BattleBears Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. The following name tag colours specify specials groups of users. Most are furter elaborated on the page. *'Blue:' Administrator *'Red:' Bureaucrat; overwrites administrator *'Yellow:' Retired user of higher position *'Green:' Wikia staff member *'Orange:' VSTF member *'Purple:' Automated account or bot Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Banning There are a lot of things taken into account before a ban is issued upon an editor. First off, all'' ''cases are judged individually, since there is time to do this, as it rarely occurs. As a guideline, this is how bans and warnings work: Vandalism on content *Vandalism on content might become a reason for an IP-ban. **For a one-time instance, there may have been some error or mistake. If this is the case, of course we would like to know. If nothing is heard from the user, a sysop will be notifying the user of his/her behaviour and request a reason/explanation for this. Usually, user cases are quickly resolved for one-time instances. **For more of the same cases, the user will be strictly notified of his/her behaviour. If the problem persists, he/she will receive a 30-day ban from the wiki with the rights to send messages to sysops. Vandalism on comment sections *Vandalism on the comment sections may be a reason for warnings or bans. There are various ways of getting blocked due to discussion related issues, including inappropriate language, flaming or spamming. **For spamming, the user will be contacted and asked for a reason/explanation. Upon no reaction or continued spam, the user will receive a ban depending on the situation. The comments will be deleted by a sysop. **For flaming, the user will receive a strict warning and a reason/exaplanation will be requested. Upon no reaction from the user, a ban may be issued - again, depending on the situation. The comments will be deleted by a sysop. **For inappropriate language, the user will be given a warn by a sysop. If the problem persists, it may lead to a ban depending on the amount of inappropriate comments posted. All cases are judged individually Keep in mind when talking this, it highly depends on what kind of issue is the case. The guidelines should only be used as the name suggests: As guidelines. Take the time to being patient with people and in most cases allow them to speak for themselves before a ban is issued. Category:Community